vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Army in Black
Summary Army in Black, originally known as D-01-106, is an Abnormality that takes the form of a big cartoon pink heart. Inside floats a light pink soldier-like creature. It's able to communicate with the employees that works with it coherently and displays friendly intention, aiming to only purge evil. However that itself is its own drawback. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least 8-B Name: D-01-106, Army in Black Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: ZAYIN Abnormality, but can become ALEPH class Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out), Statistics Amplification (Can increase the defense of a target), Flight, Healing (Can restore both the health and mind of a target they accompany), Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Resists WHITE and PALE attacks, which corresponds to mental/spiritual attacks, and death manipulation respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Immune to the effects of the Backward Clock), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) | Explosion Manipulation, Self-Destruction (Can detonate in a mushroom blast), Technology Manipulation (Able to affect the EGO levels and allow for fellow Abnormalities to escape), Resistance Negation (Can ignore resistance to physical and mental attacks), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm non-corporeal beings and abstracts) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to other Abnormalities such as Complete Food) | At least City Block level (Should be superior to the likes of Meat Lantern and comparable to Apocalypse Bird and Eternal Meal due to being classified as an Aleph when breaching) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Likely comparable to other Abnormalities like Complete Food) | High Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to Complete Food and comparable to fellow Aleph Class Eternal Meal, both capable of tunneling through the underground facility within a fraction of a second) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Complete Food) | At least City Block level (Comparable to Eternal Meal. The armor it produces can defend against stronger beings. Considered an Aleph Class when breaching) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: None, although it can produce E.G.O. Equipment Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Takes increased damage from physical attacks (x1.2 damage reception to RED attacks) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'WHITE Damage:' All of its attacks deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. *'BLACK Damage:' All of its attacks deal "Black" damage, meaning they will both damage the person physically and mentally at the same time. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. This type of attack also ignores resistances to physical and mental damage, requiring specific resistance to BLACK damage. Key: Zayin | Aleph Gallery ArmyInBlackFollowingEmployee.PNG BlackHeartExplosionOne.PNG.png BlackHeartExplosionTwo.PNG.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Healers Category:Explosion Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Monsters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8